


A Single Flame

by EstrellaWangzi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrellaWangzi/pseuds/EstrellaWangzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One single flame. Was all the Princess needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Flame

A flame was all she needed. A small flame. So small yet it would be so impacting. A small touch from her, just a single touch... and she could send this forest into a fire-y hell. She hesitated in doing so. Pulling her hand back and pushing her hand forward. She was evil ... wasn't she? Self doubt was starting to sink in. Doubt everywhere. Destruction was in her nature, in her core, she knew that. But with him around she denied it. Only using destruction if she truly needed it. And she needed it now.

Or did she? Was this only her evil nature overcoming her. Was she always evil? Was there ever a chance of her being something... different? She shook her head, or hair getting shorter and longer due the air. She breathed in deeply.

The one person she could trust. The person she put all of her faith in. The one person who got her out of her prison, for reasons she did not know. The person that told her she could how she wanted and however she wanted. Lied to her. Used her own personal things against her. Made her feel belittled, ... _used_.

The Princess cried. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know where her path lied now. She had no intentions to returning to her evil father. But if she had no other choice? Going back with _him_ was certainly not an option. She weeped and weeped. Too busy thinking to realize her own tears has plunged the forest into its own hell. 


End file.
